Robin's brother and sister
by Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER
Summary: Robin, Danny and Jasmine are are all triples and when they were little they were separated after their parents died. Now years Robin finds his brother and sister right after the accident at the Nasty Burger. Join them to see what kind of stuff they get into. Will have romance in it and i got permission from Nichole Monroe to do this story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok here is a new story called A New Titan and it may look the one by Nichole Monroe but I am changing it a little enjoy.  
Chapter 1

Robin's pov

It has been years since I've seen my brother and sister. Danny, Jasmine and I are triples and were all inseparable that is until we were adopted by different families. I went to Bruce and Danny and Jasmine went to the Fenton's. Now I am fulfilling my promise to them. I entered the common room of Titan's Tower with a folder and began to shift through it. There I found it, the family my brother and sister went to. I smiled put the folder into my back pack and got up to leave. Before I did though the others walked in from the movies.

"Where are you going Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Just something I promised someone a long time ago. Don't follow me." I said. "Alright, how long will you be gone for?" Raven asked. "I'm not sure, but Cyborg is in charge until I get back." I said. "But dude!" Beast Boy said. "Beast Boy, that's enough I need to do this. I made this promise long before I became Robin, now I need to go find them." I said. I walked out the door and started heading towards Amity Park. It took a couple of days to get there on the R-cycle.

When I got there all I could see was a lot of debris and my brother and sister in front of a ruined building. "Danny!" Jasmine!" I yelled. They turned and looked at me and tears were streaming down their faces. "Dick?" they asked. "Yeah, it's me." I said. Danny and Jasmine threw their arms around me and started to cry.

"We couldn't save them, just like mom and dad. Dick, we couldn't save them." Danny and Jasmine said. "It's okay little brother and sister. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I said. "God, my girlfriend and best friend were in there, and my boyfriend and best friend who are Danny girlfriend and best friend we couldn't get to them in time." Danny and Jasmine said. "It's alright, I'll get you out of here. You can come and stay with me." I offered. "What about your family Dick?" they asked. "Danny, Jasmine, at the moment I live with four other teenagers and they are probably wondering why I left in such a rush." I said. Danny and Jasmine nodded into my shoulder and we left. they didn't even want to go and get there stuff from there house.

"Dude, where did you get the motor cycle?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "You would be surprised. Danny, Jasmine, I'm Robin from the Teen Titans, the rest don't know my name so please don't call me Dick in front of them." I said. "Alright." they said. The next couple of days we were back in Jump City and at Titan's Tower.

"Alright Danny, Jasmine, I want you just to walk in with me and we will surprise them together." I said. "Alright, this is going to be fun. Maybe one time we can wear each other's clothes like we used to and creep them out." Danny said. "Sounds fun, but only when we don't have any missions alright." I said. Danny nodded and we walked into the living room.

Raven's P.O.V.

The door opened up behind us and we all turned and stared seeing three Robin's. One was dressed in civilian clothes and the other was a girl but the resemblance was uncanny. "Guys, come over here for a minute." Robin said. We gathered around the three and Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"Dude, since when did you have a clone and one being a girl?" BB asked. "First, were not clones? Were his sister and brother and we are all triples." the boy and girl said. "Chill little brother, sister." Robin said. "You not that much older than me!" the boy and girl said. "I am by five minutes." Robin said. "Fine, or I could just tell them the biggest secret." the boy and girl said. "Danny, Jasmine, you wouldn't." Robin said. "We would, come on. We haven't seen you in seven years. We have a lot of pranks to make up for." Danny and Jasmine said.

"Anyway guys, this is Danny and Jasmine. Danny, Jasmine this is Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg." Robin said. "Hello Danny, Jasmine, please I must know. Where did you live? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And will you be my friend?" Star asked rather quickly. "Holy, you talk fast. Let's see if I got all of that, Amity Park, Robin's motorcycle, Blue, Red and why not." Danny and Jasmine said. Star picked up Danny and Jasmine and started to hug them.

"Star, put my brother and sister down. They can't breathe." Robin. "Sorry friend Danny and Jasmine." Star said putting Danny and Jasmine down. "She's a lot stronger than I thought." Danny said gasping. Then Jasmine started to gasp for air and then fell to the ground then Danny ran to her and gave her, her inhaler because she has asthma then she got up and Danny told everyone what happened. When they looked at me I felt waves of sadness roll off of him. "Don't worry you will get used to it." I said.

"So Danny, Jasmine, since you have blue eyes, does that mean that Robin has blue eyes?" Beast Boy asked. "Um, do I have to answer that Di- I mean Rob?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "Considering we are all triples it's kind of a given wouldn't you think?" Robin asked. "So have you guys ever taken each other's place?" Beast Boy asked. "What makes you think that we haven't done that now?" Danny asked. "You haven't have you?" Beast Boy asked.

"No Beast Boy we haven't, he's just pulling your leg." Robin said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "If we did, you wouldn't know." Robin said. "Although, it would have been useful when I facing the bullies at school. I lost count how many times I got beat up or forced into a locker." Danny and Jasmine said. "Who did what now?" Robin asked. "No need to go all overprotective on me now bro. They are all back in Amity Park. Unless you want to go back there dressed like me and kick the living shit out of them then be my guest." Danny and Jasmine said.

"So how long will friend Danny and Jasmine be staying with us, Robin?" Star asked. "As long as they want." Robin said. "So why were you guys separated and why are they only showing up now?" Cyborg asked. "It's something we don't want to talk about." Danny and Jasmine said.

"So were you guys busy while I was gone?" Robin asked. "Well just Control Freak but other than him, no." Cyborg said. "So, we have some catching up to do bro. So what do you say we go and do something?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "Why not, but if anything happens stay back and try not to get in the way." Robin said. "Party pooper." Danny and Jasmine said. "So let's go out for pizza." Robin said.

Danny's P.O.V.

We were sitting at a table at a pizza place and Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about what type of pizza to get. "I'm telling you veggie pizza!" Beast Boy yelled. "No, meat all the way." Cyborg said. Me and Jasmine were suddenly reminded of Sam and Tucker. When the waiter came by I suddenly took charge of ordering.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked. "NO!" BB and Cyborg said. "Wait, how about a large pizza with soy cheese, half of it with veggies and the other half with meat. And another large with regular cheese and pepperoni." I said. She nodded and walked off.

"Where did you learn to order like that?" Raven asked. "My girlfriend was a vegetarian and my best friend was a meat lover and my boyfriend was Danny best friend and my best friend was Danny's girlfriend. They argued worse than Cyborg and Beast Boy. Besides, the soy cheese isn't bad you might actually like it." I said. "You had a girlfriend?" and you had a boyfriend?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, she kind of reminds me of Raven." I said and BB you kind of remind me of him. Tears started to come into our eyes and Dick pulled us in for a hug.

"Do you want me to tell them?" he asked. We nodded into his shoulder. "Mind you this happened moments before I found Danny and Jasmine. There was an explosion, there adopted family, best friends and girlfriend and boyfriend were all killed in the explosion." Dick said. "Oh new friend Danny, Jasmine, I am so sorry for your loss." Star said. "It wasn't your fault, it was ours, we weren't fast enough to get to them." Me and Jasmine said.

"Dudes, you really are Robin's brother. He's always blaming himself for things that weren't his fault." Beast Boy said. "Yeah Danny, Jasmine, I'm sure they understood that you tried your best." Raven said. "You really remind me of Sam. You both have violet eyes." I said and BB you really of Tucker you both love to tell jokes and love to play video games Raven and BB gave us a shy smile and then behind us there was a loud explosion.

"Danny, Jasmine stay here. Come on team let's go take care of the disturbance." Dick said. "But, we can help." we said. But by then they were already gone. "Well, so much for catching up." we said. Just then our ghost sense went off and we looked over to see Skulker going after our brother and the team. The waitress came by with the pizzas. "Can you take them back and keep them warm?" I asked. She nodded and we went after them. We ran after them to see them standing off with Skulker.

"Yo Skulker! Leave them alone. It's just about you and us." Me and Jasmine yelled. "Danny, Jasmine I told you to stay out of this!" Dick yelled. "Ah, ghost children. I wondered where you two disappeared too." Skulker said. "You know him Danny, Jasmine?" Dick asked. "More than I want to. He wants our pelt as a rug or whatever." We said.

Robin's P.O.V.

"Give up now ghost children. For I, Skulker will finally have my prize after 2 years!" Skulker said. Now I was confused, why did this creep want Danny and Jasmine dead? Why is he calling them ghost children? Danny and Jasmine aren't dead, are they? Then all of a sudden Danny and Jasmine looks changed drastically.

Their black hair changed to white and their blue eyes changed to a glowing green. Their clothes changed to a black and white suit whit the initials DP and JP on the front. I was shocked and then they took off flying and shooting these green bolts at Skulker. What really surprised me was that there legs became a wisp exactly like a ghost.

"Dude, I didn't know that your brother and sister could do that." Beast Boy said. "Neither did I." I said. "I'm sure they would have told you eventually." Raven said. Soon it was over and Danny and Jasmine landed in front of us.

"We guess we have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" they asked. "Yes you do." I said. "The pizzas are being kept warm so we could swing by get them and go back to the Tower." Danny and Jasmine suggested. I nodded and we did just that and an hour later we were all sitting around the living room staring at my brother and sister.

A/N: Ok here is chapter 1 R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok here is chapter 2 of a new Titan

Robin's pov

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for my brother and sister to tell the story about how they got their powers. "It all happened a couple years ago. Our adoptive parents were ghost hunters and they were building a ghost portal in our basement. They had tried to turn it on but it didn't work so hours later we were done there with our best friends Sam and Tucker. They talked us into going in there, so we did. We tripped and we accidently pressed the on button and we were shocked with the electricity and ectoplasm. We passed out from the pain and when we woke up our hair had turned white and our eyes were glowing green. We had thought we had died and became a ghost but we were wrong and just became half ghost." Danny and Jasmine said.

"Wait, your powers were your parents fault?" I asked. "In a way. We didn't tell them until right before they died. You see right before you showed up we were fighting two evil ghosts from the future. These ghosts were us." we said. Danny and Jasmine looked down at the ground and back up at us. "What made your future self's-become evil?" I asked. "The death of our adoptive family and my best friends and girlfriend and my best friend and boyfriend. In that future you never came to get us. We actually went to our adoptive father's best friend who actually was our greatest enemy as well. Apparently we were so hurt that you didn't come to get us and the death of those closest to us we just wanted the pain to end. So Vlad agreed to rip our ghost half out of us, but when that happened our ghost half killed our human half and took Vlad's ghost halfa and his clones and the two combined to become the greatest evil known to man and women. To speed things up Tucker, Sam and we came back to our time and we fought our future self. We were so weakened afterwards that we turned back to our human self in front of our adoptive family and our teacher since Sam and Tucker already knew. We were running to them but we tripped and fell and they were killed in the explosion. That's when you came along Rob." Danny and Jasmine said.

"So you are fighting you're own destiny?" Raven asked. "Yeah, we promised them that we wouldn't become Dan and Jas. And I'm scared to death of becoming them." Danny and Jasmine said. "Don't you worry Danny, Jasmine, we won't let that happen." I said. Danny and Jasmine smiled and I gave them a hug then punched there arm. "So what kind of powers do you have?" Beast Boy asked.

"Have you ever heard of overshadowing?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "Um, no." BB said. Danny and Jasmine winked and they turned invisible. We started to look for them when Cyborg spoke up in Danny's and Jasmine's voice. "So, what's one of the things that Cyborg hates?" Danny and Jasmine asked. They was in Cyborg's body and Beast Boy had the biggest smirk on his face. "Dude, make him eat tofu." BB said. Danny and Jasmine smiled and they made Cyborg walk over to the fridge and made him eat tofu. Danny and Jasmine then flew out of Cyborg's body and Cyborg started to cough and spit it out.

"Dude, what is this awful stuff?" Cyborg asked. "It's tofu dude." Beast Boy said. "Why am I eating tofu? And why am I in the kitchen when I was in the living room with you guys?" Cyborg asked. "Danny and Jasmine demonstrated there overshadowing power. They basically took over you and made you eat tofu." I said. "Dude, so not cool." Cyborg said. "But it was funny." Danny and Jasmine said.

"I'm so gonna get you little dudes." Cyborg said. "Just try it." Danny and Jasmine said. Cyborg went to hit them but the punch went through them. "Dude, that is awesome." Beast Boy said. "That is called intangibility. We can also go invisible." Danny and Jasmine said. He did and we looked around and the remote was lifted up from the table and a pillow was lifted. "Dude that would be so wicked for when we are fighting Slade." Beast Boy said.

"Who's Slade?" Danny and Jasmine asked reappearing next to Beast Boy. "Just one of the nastiest villains that we have faced. Who's yours?" Cyborg asked. "Our self, we defeated them but lost everything in the process." Danny and Jasmine said. "Where are they now?" I asked. "Inside of a Fenton Thermos in the Ghost Zone guarded by Clockwork." they responded.

"Please friend Danny and Jasmine, how did you train your powers?" Starfire asked. "That was actually the fun part. Sam and Tuck helped us out. We clocked how fast we could fly, our aim and if we could duplicate our self." They said. "You can duplicate yourself?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, I'm not very good at it yet." Danny said but Jasmine can do it Danny said. "So what can you do little brother, sister?" I asked. "Well, there's the ecto-blasts we was doing up against Skulker we can create a shield oh and the ice powers and the newest one, the ghostly wail. We've only used that once and it wound up taking so much energy that we turned back human and that was when our adoptive family and best friends died." Danny and Jasmine said.

"So, how fast can you fly?" Cyborg asked. "Last time we checked I was clocked at about 223 mph." they said. "That's fast dude," BB said. "So enough about us. What do you guys do for fun around here?" Danny asked. "We have a game system." Beast Boy said. "Cool, what games do you have?" he asked. "So I take it that you want to play?" I asked. "Hell yeah, I love playing video games." he said. "I so challenge you dude." Beast Boy said. "You are so on, little green elf." Danny said. We all smiled and went off to do something completely different. Then Raven said she was going to meditate and Jasmine asked her if she can come with her and she said ok and they went to Raven's room.

Danny's P.O.V.

When Beast Boy and I were playing video games together I felt something towards him. I'm just not sure what yet. He was a really good guy to get to know. I know Dick would do the same for me but he seems rather closed off then what he was when we were kids. Beast Boy and I were racing and Cyborg was cheering the whole time.

"Go BB, go Danny!" Cyborg cheered. "Why are you cheering for the both of us?" BB asked. "Because, well I don't know. Wow BB you are getting your butt kicked by Danny-boy." Cyborg said. "You know it. He is a challenge but when you actually been inside a game things get pretty easy." I said. "Dude, you went inside of a game? What game?" BB asked. "Doom." I said simply. "That is so sweet. Maybe you could show me how to actually defeat that Chaos dude." BB said. "You won't have to anymore." I said sadly just as I crossed the finish line winning the game.

"What do you mean? Chaos is the most badass gamer out there?" Cyborg asked. "You won't have too because the person who is Chaos is dead and he was actually my girlfriend Sam." I said. "Dude, that means that we were being beaten by a girl. That is so not cool." BB said. I couldn't help but laugh and it was the first time I laughed since my family died.

It was weird every time I Beast Boy smiled at me I felt my heart drop. Then I realized something, I never really truly loved Sam. Well I did, just not in that way though. I may have to talk to Dick about it though, I'm just not sure.

"Thoughts for a penny?" I hear a chipper voice ask. I looked up to see Starfire coming down to sit next to me. "Sorry, I'm just thinking how much has changed in such a short amount of time." I said. "I can understand, friend Danny. As I crash landed on Earth and became friends with Robin and the others in only a night." Star said. "You're an alien?" I asked. "Yes, and you are half ghost, which I still do not fully understand how one can be dead yet alive at the same time." Star said. "Touché. I don't understand it myself. All I know that there are only two others like me." I said. "Really, then they helped you along with your friends?" she asked. "Not really. One is one of my enemies and the other is my and Jasmine's clone who I had to help develop their powers." I said. "But I thought that Robin and Jasmine are your clone. Isn't that what triples are?" Star asked.

I chuckled a bit but before I could answer Dick answered for me and Jasmine. "We're not exactly clones, Star. We may look alike but we are completely different personality wise. Danny and Jasmine aren't a hand to hand fighter like I am. And I am not a half ghost like Danny and Jasmine are. See Starfire, we may look exactly alike and sound exactly alike but we our own person. A clone however will act like the person entirely." Dick said. "Oh, so if you became a half ghost and Danny became skilled in the hand fighting than you will be clones?" she asked.

"No, you see Robin and Jasmine don't have my personality and I don't have there's. Sure we acted exactly alike when we were younger but as we grew older we became our separate persons." I said. "Oh, so there wouldn't be three Robin's so we could use one as a decoy?" she asked. "Well, we could do that. That would be the easy part. I know how to act like my brother and sister." I said. "Really now Dan and Jas?" Dick asked. We winced and took a sharp intake of breath. "Don't call me Dan and don't call me Jas." we said. We transformed and turned intangible and went up to the roof.

As we found the top of the building we sat there watching the sun set over the bay. We couldn't help but feel awestruck by it. We sat on the edge of the giant T with our feet dangling over the edge when someone spoke up.

"So why did you run away Danny and Jasmine?" Dick asked. "I'm sorry Dick, Dan and Jas was the name of our future self that became evil. We promised that we would never become them." we said. "I understand little brother and sister. I'm sorry for upsetting you. Starfire was really stressed when you disappeared like that." he said. "Sorry about that too." we said sheepishly. "So, what do you think of the tower?" Dick asked. "It's amazing. We've never been in anything so huge before." we said. "Not even the big top?" he asked with a smile. "Not even the big top." we said. "How often to do you think about Mom and Dad?" he asked. "All the time. We never really told Sam or Tucker that Jack and Maddie weren't our parents. We wish we did though." we said.

"Believe me, I know. I haven't told the team yet either." Dick said. "So, we have to know, since you were adopted by Bruce Wayne and became Robin does that mean that Bruce is Batman?" we asked. "You certainly are my brother and sister. Yes, he is." he said. "Man only if Tucker was still alive he would owe us twenty bucks." we said. "You and your best friend had a bet about this?" Dick asked. "We would have bets about a lot of things. Most of the time we lost." We said. We set there watching the sun set on the city and when the sun finally disappeared from the horizon we looked over at our brother.

"Can I talk to you about anything without you laughing or getting disgusted at me?" we asked. "Of course you can Danny, Jasmine. It's my job to protect you from things like that." Dick said. "I don't think I was ever really in love with Sam and I don't think I was really in love with Tucker." we said. "Why would you say that?" he asked. "Because earlier when Beast Boy and I were racing he smiled at me and my stomach dropped and my heart fluttered and when I was meditating with Raven she smiled at me and my stomach dropped and my heart fluttered." we said quietly. "So what you are saying is that you have a crush on BB and you have a crush on Rae." he said. "Yeah, I guess I do. So, you're not gonna laugh or anything like that are you?" we asked. "Absolutely not. I would never. I may tease the two of you but that is what brothers do right." Dick said. "Thanks bro, so where are we going to be sleeping?" we asked. "I have a bunk in my room if you want to stay with me or we can set up your own room and Jasmine you can shear the bed with Danny." he offered.

We thought about it for a minute and looked over at his masked blue eyes. "Can we stay with you tonight? I don't think that we can handle it being alone right now." we said. "No problem little Phantoms." Dick said. "That is going to be our super hero name." we said. "It suits you little brother and sister." he said. "Shut up." we said.

"Hey guys, dinner's done, ya'll coming down?" Cyborg asked through the communicator. "Yep, Danny, Jasmine can you phase us through?" Dick asked. "Of course, it will feel weird at first though." We said. I took my brother's and sister's hand and we all phased through the ceiling and back down into the common area where the others were waiting for us. After dinner we all went to bed and me and Jasmine fell asleep in our brother's room without even realizing that he was talking to us.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Here is the next chapter_

_ Jasmine's pov_

_I was woken up suddenly in the middle of the night by my brother crying and screaming and because I just had a nightmare. I immediately got out of bed and went to his side along with Robin. "Danny, come on wake up." Me and Robin said shaking his shoulders slightly. Before I knew it hear door open up and knew that the others were at the door. "Danny, come on wake up it's just a dream." I said. His blue eyes opened up and looked at me._

_ Robin's pov_

_"Richie? Jazzy?" God, why won't the dreams stop?" Danny asked. "It's okay Danny, I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving you again." I said. "You better not." he whispered back. I looked back at my team and just nodded and they headed back to bed. Before I knew it Danny and Jasmine went back to sleep in my arms, so I laid them back down into bed and then tried to get back to sleep himself. Which was unsuccessful?_

_So I decided to do some more searching for Slade. Hours later the sun was rising and I could hear my brother and sister stirring from their sleep. "Morning sleepy heads." I said. "Sorry about last night. I haven't nightmares like that since mom and dad's death." Danny said. And I did have nightmares last night I just didn't was to talk about it Jasmine said. "I understand." I said. "What time is it?" they asked. "About 5:30, I usually start to train down in the training room if you want to come with me." I offered. "Sure, why not. I'm not much of a hand to hand fighter but I can do it." Danny and Jasmine said. I smiled as my half asleep brother and sister stumbled into the bathrooms. After they came back out we headed down the stairs and into the training room._

** Raven's pov**

I woke up from one of the weirdest I was kissing Jasmine but it sort of made sense Jasmine is way cooler then Robin and she loves to meditate with me.

_Beast Boy's P.O.V._

_I woke up suddenly from one of the weirdest dreams I ever had. I was kissing Danny! Well I guess it kind of made since, he was way cooler than Robin. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 9 in the morning. So I decided to get out of bed and do my morning routine. When I was finally made my way into the common room Cyborg was cooking his meat filled breakfast._

"Dude, why are you cooking bacon?" I asked. "Because it's delicious." Cyborg said. "Is that the only thing you're cooking?" I asked. "It is. Do you know where Rob, Danny and Jasmine are?" he asked. "Nah, I just woke up." I said. Soon we heard laughing and we turned to see Rob, Danny and Jasmine come in and Rob was giving Danny and Jasmine a noogey before they phased out of it and tackled Robin to the ground.

_"Dude, I've never seen Robin so happy." Cyborg said. "Yeah, he is like a whole new person." I said. "He really needed this." Raven said behind me. "Holy crap, you shouldn't come of nowhere like that." We said. Starfire came into the room and watched the two brothers wrestling on the floor._

"Please friends, you shouldn't be fighting like this." Star said. They stopped and stood up and Danny and Jasmine gave her a confused look. "Star, we weren't fighting, we were only playing, rough housing. We used to do it all the time when we were younger. Although with them having the intangibility power it's not as fun as it used to be." Robin said. "So it is only a form of play then?" Star asked. "Yeah, you should have seen it when it us and our dad while our mom stood there yelling at us." Jasmine said. "Those were some of the happier times we had." Robin said.

_"So, who's up for some waffles?" Cyborg asked breaking the tension. Danny and Jasmine looked over at Robin. "Don't worry his cooking is safe." Robin said. I smiled and went over to the fridge and made my own meat free breakfast._

_Danny's P.O.V._

After breakfast we headed downstairs to the training room. "Alright Danny, Jasmine if you feel up to it you can train with us. I'm guessing that ghostly wail of yours is still pretty new to you." Dick said. "Only problem with that is that we are going to have to go outside for it. It's pretty destructive. We said. "Alright, later we will go into the desert to test it out. Sound good everyone?" Dick asked. "Yeah, so what is Danny's and Jasmine's super hero name going to be? We can't just call him Danny of Jasmine." Beast Boy said. "Just call us Phantom." we said.

_"It suits you." Raven said. "Thanks, Robin actually called us that when we were younger." I said. "Why did he call you that?" Cyborg asked. "We got into a fight when our mom was baking, it ended with Danny here covered in head to two in flour and I was covered in feathers and Jasmine covered in screeches." Rob said. "The best part is, my nickname actually describes what we've become." Me and Jasmine said. "Yeah, expect it's really creepy when your legs disappear like they did yesterday." Rob said. "They do that whenever I put on the gas when I fly. I'm not quite sure why it does that." We said._

_We sat on the side line and watched while the Titans trained. I was impressed to say the least. Dick was very good at dodging the attacks from Cyborg and Starfire. Beast Boy was testing the strengths from the different animals. Raven on the other hand was meditating; I'm guessing that her powers connect with her emotions or something like that._

_"Hey Danny, Jasmine why don't I teach you some hand to hand." Dick said bringing us back from our thoughts. "Um sure, that will be great." I said. "Are you alright guys?" he asked. "Yeah, sorry just lost in thought." We said. "It's okay, I can understand what you guys are going through right now. I really wasn't expecting you guys to go through it again." Rob said. "I know, it's just out of nowhere that it happened you know. "we said. Dick put his hand on our shoulder and we went to the mats where he began to teach us some self-defense moves._

An hour later I was on my back once again breathing heavily and Jasmine was still standing with Rob. "Dude, you are so getting your butt kicked." BB said. His face was suddenly in my vision and was the only thing that I can see. "No shit, what is he a ninja or something?" I asked. "Or something." Cyborg said. BB helped me to my feet and I kind of blushed when I was up to my feet.

"I think we are done for now Danny and Jasmine. Let's head out into the desert and test that wail of yours." Dick said. "Alright, you guys need to bring some sort of earmuffs if humans hear this you will go deaf." I said. "Really? It's that powerful?" Cyborg asked. "Absolutely, I have learned to use it only as a last resort. "We said. Our brother nodded and we all started to head out to a secluded location in the desert. Sooner than I expected we were standing in a semi-circle.

"Ready whenever you are Danny and Jasmine." Dick said. We nodded and then we transformed into the alter ego and got ready to release the ghostly wail. We took a deep breath and let it out. All around us rocks came loose and fell to the ground shattering. When we finally let it go we collapsed to our knees and transformed back to our human form.

"Are you okay Danny?" BB and Dick asked at the same time I nodded as I was panting and trying to catch my breath, Jasmine are you ok Raven said Jasmine was about to nod when she fell over and I knew she was having an asthma attack so I gave Raven her inhaler to give to Jasmine. Dude does that happen a lot bb said. No it only happens once a month I said. "Dude that is one destructive power. It's a good thing you use it only for last resort purpose." Cyborg said. I nodded as BB and Rob helped me up to support my weight and Raven did the same for Jasmine. "Let's head back to the Tower and get something to eat." Dick suggested. I nodded my head again as we climbed back into the T-Car and headed back to the tower. It was still crammed in there so BB transformed into a little green kitten. He so cute like that I couldn't help but pet him and scratch behind his ears. My brother smiled at me and I smiled back as I saw that BB really liked it. Jasmine on the other hand was just out cold because of her asthma attack just has we were at the tower Jasmine woke up and saw me smiling.

Back at the Tower we ordered pizza and sat at the couch and were watching a movie. Me and Jasmine have no idea who picked it but it was one of our favorites. But suddenly we felt really sad because the last time we saw this movie it was with Sam and Tucker and weI couldn't help but have tears running down my cheeks at all the memories of the fun times we had.

"Danny, Jasmine, why are you crying?" BB asked. "This was the last movie we watched this was with our best friends." We said. He put his hand on my shoulder and Raven put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder just as the pizza arrived. As me and Jasmine was slowly recovering from the use of the ghostly wail we continued watching the movie and ate the pizza that we ordered. By the time that the movie was done and the pizza was gone the alarms went off in the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter

Danny P.O.V.

The team got together and me and Jasmine just sit there. "Well, are you coming guys?" Dick asked. Me and Jasmine smiled and we brought our fists together and transformed into Phantom. Beast Boy, Star, Raven and me and Jasmine took to the skies while Robin and Cyborg took to the streets.

"So what exactly is going on?" me and Jasmine asked. "Cinderblock is rampaging through the city." Raven said. "Who exactly is Cinderblock?" I asked. We came into the downtown area and there was this huge block of stone stomping through the street. "Oh, that's Cinderblock." I said. Those of us flying met up with the two on the ground and we faced the giant rock.

"You know that terrorizing the city isn't good for your health." Dick said. We smiled just as he shouted "Titans GO!" me and Jasmine zoomed forward and shot at him with our ectoblasts. He hit me and sent me flying into a building. I got up to see the other Titans and Jasmine sharing blows with Cinderblock. Then Jasmine came to me. Now that he was distracted I had an idea that might just work. Me and Jasmine shot him with our ice rays and Cinderblock froze right on the spot.

"Dude, you should have found your brother and sister sooner." BB said. I smiled and he smiled and I blushed and looked away and Jasmine did the same with Raven. We caught the look on our brother's face and we gave him a glare. "You need to have some lessons in that from Batman for that to have any effect little brother and sister." Dick said. "Well we bet you didn't spend the first month after an accident having your pants fall down all the time because you no control of your powers oh, and we were forbidden from handling all things breakable." we said. "Dudes, you had your pants fall down?" BB asked laughing a little. "Hey, you try having my powers and falling through the floor at impromptu times." we said. Then all of a sudden we were hit with this blinding blue light and we were all knocked unconscious.

Hours later me and Jasmine woke up on the street and the others were around me. I placed my hand over my face only to see that my hand was green and Jasmine placed a hand on her face to see that it was grey. "What the hell!" we yelled. This caused the others to wake up.

Robin's P.O.V.

I got to my feet to feel really heavy. I looked down to see that my hands were metal. "What happened to us?" I asked. I noticed that I didn't ask it in my voice but in Cyborg's. "I believe we have somehow switched bodies." Beast Boy said. The rest of the team stood up including my brother and sister who had switched back into their human form. "Let's head back to the tower and discuss this so where we aren't overheard." Starfire said. We headed back to the Tower. Once in the living room we sat on the couches facing each other.

"Okay, so who is in who?" I asked. "Danny is in Beast Boy." Danny said. "Beast Boy is in Danny." Beast Boy said. "Jasmine is in Raven's body." Starfire said. "And I'm in Jasmine's body." Raven said. "Robin in Cyborg." I said. "Cyborg in Starfire." Cyborg said. And I am in Robin's body Starfire said.

"Alright, , Raven can you teach Jasmine how to control your powers?" I asked. "ok Robin Raven said." "Okay, Danny, Beast Boy why don't you try to teach each other how to control each other's powers down in the training room while I work with Cyborg and Starfire." I said. I smiled knowing what the four may get into up on the roof. "So Cy, star, why don't we go down into the training room." I suggested. "You got it Rob." Cyborg and star said.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

"Alright BB, Rae and Jazzy lets head up to the roof. Don't want you destroying everything." Danny said. "Alright," I said. "Ah he speaks. I was beginning to get worried about you." Danny said with a smile. "Sorry, it's been a very long time since I've actually had a natural skin color." I said. Same with me Raven said. "Don't worry about it. I understand." he said. We headed up to the roof and Danny turned to face me. And Jasmine Turned to face Raven.

"We will start with our powers first. We have a great variety of powers that you need to get used to." Danny and Jasmine said. "Alright so what do we do first?" me and Raven asked. "First, teach you control of the intangibility." they said with a smile. I looked down and I saw that my pants were around my ankles and the same with Raven. "Aw come on. You really weren't kidding about that. So you a boxer guy." I said. "Really, can we concentrate please? I understand that you are used to just thinking of the animal and changing into it right?" he asked. I nodded and looked into my green eyes. And Raven doing the same.

"Alright, try to transform into my ghost form." they said. "Um, how do I do that?" me and Raven asked. "Alright, this is actually the easiest part. Concentrate on a part deep inside you, it's in your core, around your heart. It might be easier if you say going ghost." they said. "Really, it's that simply?" me and Raven asked. He nodded and me and Raven closed our eyes and concentrated. "Going ghost!" we said. Suddenly I felt something cold rush through my body. When it stopped I opened my eyes and instead of a black strand of hair in my face it was white, like snow white. And the same with Raven.

"Good job that is just the easy part. What did you feel as you changed?" they asked. "Cold, is it supposed be like that?" me and Raven asked. "Yes, we have an ice core. That is why we have the ice powers. Not even our arch enemy has that power." Danny and Jasmine said. "So what's next?" I asked. "Invisibility and intangibility." they said. "Right so what do we do?" I asked. "Right so invisibility is the easier one to maintain. All you need to do is think that you need to hide." Danny said. I nodded and thought about it. "If it helps think that you just played a prank on Cyborg and you need to hide from him before he beats the shit out of you." Danny and Jasmine said. "How did you know about that?" I asked. "Please, my brother is Robin, we talk." They said.

I nodded and I concentrated on hiding from the beating of a life time. And Raven did the same I opened my eyes and Danny had a smile on his face. I knew that I was invisible. I had an idea and I knew that this was my only chance to do it since it was only Jasmine, me, Raven and Danny and I knew Raven was thinking the same thing. Me and Raven silently walked up to Danny and Jasmine and kissed him. To our surprise they didn't struggle but they kissed me back. We lost our self in that kiss and we knew we became visible again.

"So I guess this means something for us." Me and Raven said. "Don't I know it. You are doing very well though." Danny and Jasmine said with a smile. He pulled me in for one more kiss and Jasmine did the same before we got back to work. "So for intangibility all you have to do is think about wanting to go through something. Sometimes it helps to think about if somebody is hurting one of your friends or like say me." Danny and Jasmine said. Me and Raven nodded and they went to go behind a pillar we had up here. "Now BB, Rae, I want to go through this when we start screaming bloody murder alright." Danny and Jasmine said. "Do you have to scream?" me and Raven asked. "We want to make it believable." was all they said.

Danny and Jasmine went behind one of the pillars and all we had to do was waited for the signal. "Remember, no going around go through it." Danny and Jasmine said. We sighed and went to go and concentrated on the intangibility. Danny and Jasmine screamed and then we panicked and ran towards them and we made it through the pillar towards Danny and Jasmine. Once we made it through they smiled and me and Raven reverted back to the human side.

"Well, I take it that you are feeling exhausted." Danny and Jasmine said. "Yeah, a little bit. So let's work with yours for a little bit." I said. And let's work on yours Raven I said. Danny and Jasmine nodded and we all sat down on the roof.

Danny's P.O.V.

Me and Jasmine were feeling absolutely giddy about that kiss that when we sat down on the roof we had to stop and focus on the task at hand. "So what exactly do I need to do other than concentrate on the animal?" I asked. "Well after you change you need to take control otherwise the animal will take over. Think with your human mind and everything will be fine." BB said. "That's it?" I asked. BB nodded and I smiled and thought about turning into a husky. I did and I took control of the instinct. "Good job Danny, so I take it that you're a dog person." BB said.

I pranced up to him and placed my front legs on his shoulders and licked him. "Alright D, change back already." BB said with a smile. I did and I gave him a smirk. "D? Well at least it's better than Dan." I said. "Why don't you like the name Dan?" he asked. I sat back on the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"It was what my future evil self was named. I refuse to become him. Even though it happed by the death of my adoptive family and my two best friends." I said. "So there is still a chance that it will happen?" BB asked a little scared. I kissed him gently and looked him straight in the eye. "There is a chance as long as I let the pain be too great and I go to Vlad, but since I didn't go to Vlad I went with my brother instead. Dan will not exist." I said. "I'm glad that Robin did go and get you." Bb said. "I am too. I've missed him and I met you. It's a win, win situation." I said. BB smiled and we stood up and so did Jasmine and Raven.

"Hey, do you want to try and fly?" me and Jasmine asked. "Yeah," BB and Raven said. They transformed back into their ghost form and they waited for our instruction. "Okay the easiest way to get into the air is to just want to fly. Feel what it means to fly." Me and Jasmine said. BB and Raven nodded and they lifted up into the air.

"How are you guys doing up here?" Robin asked in Cyborg's voice. "Really good, BB and Raven are getting a good handle on our powers." Me and Jasmine said. "All right then, we need you guys downstairs. We are trying to figure out who made us switch." Robin said. "Awesome, not like I don't love your body D, I just want to be in my own body again with my powers. Yours are awesome and everything but I want to be me again." BB said and same with me Jasmine Raven said. "So I guess you finally told each other then?" Robin asked.

"What are you talking about Rob?" BB and Raven asked. "Yes, we did bro." me and Jasmine said. "You talked to him?" BB and Raven asked. "BB, Danny, Jasmine and I have been catching up on everything. They told me about their little crush on you and Raven." Rob said. "So we don't have to hide it?" BB and Raven asked. "No, but if you hurt my brother and sister I will come after you." Robin said. BB and Raven paled and me and Jasmine chuckled as we walked back down into the common room.

Robin's P.O.V.

I chuckled and smiled as we entered the common room. I knew that they would get together as soon as they all got to the roof. Everybody was down in the common room waiting for us.

"So have you guys found out what made us switch bodies?" Raven asked. "One things for sure, it wasn't a ghost." Danny and Jasmine said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Pretty sure. Unless whatever ghost did this found a way to make themselves invisible to our ghost sense." they said.

"You have a ghost sense?" BB and Raven asked. "Um yeah, it's this blue mist that comes out of our mouth and we get a chill." Danny and Jasmine said. "If it was a ghost do you have a clue who it might be?" I asked. "We don't know of one who has this kind of power unless Vlad created a weapon that can. Vlad is a half ghost as well but with twenty more years of experience." Danny and Jasmine said. "Okay, the only enemy that has this kind of power is the Puppet King." I said.

"Is there a way that we can watch last night's footage and see who did this?" Star asked. "We can try some street cameras." Cyborg said. We gathered around a monitor and watched the footage. In the background was a figure cloaked in shadow. "Who is that?" Star asked. Danny and Jasmine looked in closer and I was beginning to get worried that this was one of their enemies.

"Do you know who it is D?" BB asked. "I'm not sure but it could be Vlad. We knew he would come after us. He has wanted me to be his son and his daughter for years. Now that Maddie is gone I bet he would come after us. He is a psycho path." Danny and Jasmine said. "How does he have the money?" Cyborg asked. "Vlad is actually Vlad Masters. Almost as powerful as Bruce Wayne." he said. "Great, so how do we beat him and make him change us back?" I asked. "Dani." Jasmine and Danny said. "What?" all of us asked.

"Vlad was so desperate he started to make clones of us. All but one was a failure. The one that did survive though ended up being a girl. If we can somehow get a hold of her then we could get him to come out." Danny and Jasmine said. "Alright, so how do we get a hold of her?" I asked. "we have no idea. She travels around the world." they said. Then suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Cyborg, pull up the security footage." I said. He did and it showed and little girl with a black ponytail. "Danielle." Danny and Jasmine said before grabbing BB and Raven and they all went down to the door. We followed and Danny and Jasmine and the girl along with BB and Raven were standing there.

"Anyone want to explain to me what in the world is going on?" she asked. "We switched bodies Dani. We are pretty sure that it was Plasmius." Danny and Jasmine said. "So, seeing three of you is normal?" she asked. She was looking between Danny's body, Jasmin's body and my body. "Yeah, Dani we were adopted when we were 9. This is Robin my brother we are all triples and who at the moment is in Cyborg's body." Danny and Jasmine said. "So what you're saying is that once Vlad find this little tidbit out he will probably try to fully kill you. So why do you need my help?" Dani asked. "What we need is to try and figure out how to get back to our right bodies." I said.

"Well, you are in luck dear cousins. I recently made a little detour to dear Vlad's mansion a stole a blueprint for something that might help some." Dani said. "So Danielle, what exactly are you doing here?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "I heard about what happened in Amity Park and I tried to find you there." she said. She walked up to them and hugged them.

"You both saved my life, I wanted to make sure that you two were okay. So here I am." Dani said. "Thank you Dani." Danny and Jasmine said. Danielle handed my brother the blueprints and he handed them to me. "You think you and Cy can handle putting something like this together while Dani, me and Jasmine help BB and Raven get a grip on our powers?" Danny asked. "Of course little brother and sister. You guys have fun. Don't scar little Danielle." I said with a smile. Danny, BB, Jasmine and Raven blushed as they headed back up to the roof.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked. We turned and watched and saw the BB, Danny, Jasmine and Raven were holding hands. "That is what I mean Cy." I said. "Dude, who would have thought. Are you okay with this Rob?" he asked. "Of course. I've already threatened BB and Raven so I have done my job. Let's go get this done so we can switch back." I said. He nodded and we walked down to his lab to get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter

Chapter 5

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

The five of us headed back up to the roof and when we got there they all looked at me. "Okay BB, Rae, Dani is going to help you with the ectoblasts. This way you can see how it's done." Danny and Jasmine said. "Can I call your clone Elle so we don't call both of you Danny?" I asked. Danny and Jasmine laughed and nodded. "So, Beast Boy and Raven right. The first thing you have to do before we even teach you about the ectoblasts is to transform." Elle said. She transformed first and then me and Raven did. "So now what?" I asked. "First let's set up some targets to shoot at, that might make it easier for you two. But what you need to think about is transferring the ectoplasm into your hands and forms a blast." Elle said.

Raven and me concentrated and it came into our hands. Soon our hands were alight with the green glow of ectoplasm. "Alright now shoot at these targets; don't worry about completely destroying them." Danny and Jasmine said. "Dude, where did these come from?" I asked. "We took them from the training room. I'm sure that our bro would be fine with it." Danny and Jasmine said. "Dude, Robin can get pretty mad at the littlest things." I said. "He wouldn't when we tell him what we used them for." Danny and Jasmine said.

"Now BB, Rae, target them and try to aim it." Elle said. We took a breath and aimed and fired. I completely missed the first time and Raven didn't but the next shot the target went up in green flames. "Cool!" I said. "I know, but we need to work on your aim so you don't hurt anybody." Danny said. "Well, Danny are we going to show him all of our powers or is that good until you guys get back into your own bodies?" Elle asked.

"It'll have to wait for tomorrow, it's getting dark. Cy is cooking dinner." Robin said. We turned to see him leaning against a wall watching the three of us. "Alright, we will be done in a minute." Danny said. "Okay, well you think that you can handle teaching BB and Rae from here cuzs?" Elle asked. "Um, yeah why?" D and J asked. "You know me, got too travel the world." she answered as she left.

"Does she always do that?" I asked. "Yeah, well. She's been like that ever since we saved her life." Danny and Jasmine said. "Is that so?" me and Raven asked with a smirk. We walked up to them and kissed the living day lights out of them. "You guys do know that I am right here." Robin said. We pulled apart and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry bro." Danny and Jasmine said. "Let's just go downstairs." Robin said. We nodded and we headed back downstairs.

The aroma of pasta filled the air as we entered the common room. "Glorious, friend Danny and friend Beast Boy, friend Jasmine and friend Raven do you each of control of each other's powers?" Starfire asked. I have to admit that hearing Starfire's voice coming from Robin's mouth. "Pretty much, we still haven't taught them about our cryoblasts and our ghostly wail." Danny and Jasmine said. "So they can at least transform?" Cyborg asked. "Dude, it's not that hard, see watch." I said. Me and Raven then transformed into the ghost in a flash of light.

"Good job BB and Rae now let's eat ya'll." Cyborg said. We were surprised to see no meat in a portion of the meal. "Wow Cy, you actually cooked something with no meat in it?" I asked. "Yeah, well I decided to be nice and all." he said. "Is it because he has ghost powers now and he can play pranks on you easier?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "You know I haven't thought of that yet." I said. "Gee thanks Danny and Jasmine," Cyborg said sarcastically. "No problem, it's what I live for." Danny and Jasmine said with a smile.

"I'm not gonna win with Danny and Jasmine here am I?" Cyborg asked Robin. "Nope, you would be surprised what kind of trouble we got into when we were younger." Robin said. "Yeah, remember the time me and Jasmine caught that snake?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "Yeah and you two put in mom and dad's closest with mom's shoes. Man we were grounded for a month for that." Robin said. "I wonder if we still have that triplet telepathy." Danny wondered. "There is such thing as that?" I asked. "Well yeah, there was this one time when we were playing hide and seek and me and Jasmine fell into a ditch. I broke my leg and Jasmine broke her arm and we were playing in this field by the house." Danny said. "Yeah, suddenly I felt sudden pain in my leg and my arm and I knew that Danny and Jasmine were hurt, I found them like ten minutes later and helped them home." Robin said.

"It's actually quite common in triples." Raven said. "Cool, anyway Rob and I are working on the ray to switch us back." Cyborg said. "Sweet, any idea when it will be done?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "In a hurry to get back in your body huh?" me and Raven asked teasingly. "Maybe, I just don't want BB or Rae to go up against Plasmius or any of my enemies. The Box Ghost on the other hand you can take with your hand tied behind your back." Danny and Jasmine said. "How many enemies do you have?" I asked.

"Well let's see there's Plasmius, Skulker, Fright Knight, Technus, Ember McLain, Young Blood, Bertrand, Spectra, Desiree, Hotep-Ra, Johnny 13, Kitty, Lunch Lady Ghost, Nocturn, Pariah Dark, Undergrowth, Vortex, and Walker. And I have one that only goes after me and I have been hiding it from Danny because he said that if I told anyone he would kill them so I didn't tell Danny. And those are only the ghost enemies the human ones are Freakshow, The guys in white, Masters Blasters and Valerie. Freakshow once took control over us and made us steal for him. GIW want us only to experiment on us, Masters Blasters work for Vlad and Valerie is just some girl who thinks we ruined her life." Danny and Jasmine said.

"Dude, what did you do to piss these guys off?" Cyborg asked. "Mostly by existing. Walker wants us in ghost jail for the next 50,000 years. And Skulker wants us because we are very rare and he wants our pelt either as a rug or on his wall. We never really understood him." Danny and Jasmine said. "So seems like you have done a lot more fighting then we had little brother and sister." Robin said. "Well, we always had help. When Jazz found out she wanted to help. She caught us at least three times in the Fenton Thermos." Danny and Jasmine said with a smile.

"Fenton Thermos?" Robin asked. "Yeah well Jack and Maddie liked to put the name Fenton on a lot of their inventions. The thermos itself catches ghost so we could release them back into the Ghost Zone. We have to tell you we never felt more claustrophobic in our life." Danny and Jasmine said. "So did they at least treat you right?" Robin asked. "Oh yeah, we even had a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick which was a baseball bat with the name Fenton on it." Jasmine said.

"So where is little Dani?" Star asked. "She left; she doesn't stay in a place to long." Danny and Jasmine answered. "Aw, I was hoping to know how she is your clone even though she is a female where you are a male and you are female. I still do not get it." Star said. "Don't try to understand it. We don't get it either. Vlad was just crazy enough to do it." Danny and Jasmine said.

Raven's pov

Jasmine finished and started to gather the dishes and went back into the kitchen. "Hey Jazzy, what are you doing?" I asked. "Doing the dishes." Jasmine answered. "We'll help!" me, Danny and Beast Boy said. "Who are you and what have you done with Raven and Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked. "No better yet, what has Danny and Jasmine done to Beast Boy and Raven?" Cyborg said. "Guys, enough. Let's just leave them alone." Robin said. "Um yeah, well I'm going to the garage?" Cyborg asked "Hey Star, why don't we head up to the roof and watch the sunset." Robin said. "Alright friend Robin." Star said. They left the room and I helped Danny, Jasmine and Beast Boy clean up the kitchen.

"So how many juicy stuff do you know about Robin?" me and Beast Boy asked as me and him picked up a towel. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Danny and Jasmine said with a smile. Me and BB smiled back and towel whipped them. "Is that how you want to play?" Danny and Jasmine asked. We smiled and did it again. Before we knew it we were all covered in water and soap. All of us were laughing and we stopped and stared into each other's eyes.

"BB, Rae, I have something to tell you." Danny and Jasmine said. "What is it D and Jazzy?"we asked. "I love you; I have never felt this way before." Danny and Jasmine said. My and BB heart fluttered and we stared at them wide eyed. "Really? Because I do too." we said. They placed a hand on our cheeks and then they pulled us closer and we started to kiss again.

Danny's P.O.V.

BB and I were kissing and Jasmine and Raven were kissing and since we were already done with the dishes and me and Jasmine had pushed BB and Raven into the wall. "Maybe we should go slowly." BB and Rae said against mine and Jasmine's mouth. "I know, but this feels so right." Me and Jasmine said. We continued kissing until we heard somebody drop something behind us. We turned to see Starfire staring at us.

"I thought only males and females participate in romantic actions." Star said confusingly. "That is the norm Star." Raven said. "Um, how do we explain about same sex couples to Star?" I asked. "I have no idea." BB said. "Okay Star, this is kind of hard to explain just bear with me. Beast Boy, Danny, me and Jasmine don't like girls or boys in a romantic way. That is what we call gay. The easiest thing to explain it is that there are guys who like guys and there are also girls who like girls." Robin said. "Is it frowned upon?" she asked. "Sometimes Star. There are people out there who are not as open minded as others. I'm trying not to be mean by saying this Star because you guys have accepted me but if you have a problem with it then please don't saying anything." Me and Jasmine said.

"Why would I have a problem with it? I think it is sweet that you, friend Beast Boy, friend Jasmine and friend Raven found each other through such sadness that you have endured." Star said. Me and Jasmine smiled and BB and Rae smiled and we started to wipe up the counters. "Hey guys, do you want to join us for a movie?" Robin asked. "Booya! I'm in." Cyborg said. "As long as none you make fun of me and Danny or me and Jasmine when we're in it." BB and Rae said. "Deal!" all three of them said.

Me and Jasmine smiled as we sat on the couch. Robin picked out the movie and put it in. To our surprise he put in a scary movie. I was cuddled next to BB and Jasmine was cuddled next to Raven during the movie but our eyes were glued to the screen. By the end of it I was clinging to BB and Jasmine was clinging to Raven. "Maybe we should watch a scary movie more often." BB and Raven said with a smirk. "Shut up, we weren't that scared." Me and Jasmine said. "Keep telling yourself that D and Jazzy." BB and Rae said. "Well, I'm hitting the hay. It's been an insanely long day." Me and Jasmine said. We got up and walked down the hall and we noticed that there was a door that had my name on it and another that had Jasmine's name on it. We smiled and walked in.

"I'm going to have to remember to thank Dick in the morning." I whispered. The room was amazing, it was a dark shade of blue and it was decorated with a bunch of space stuff. "Do you like it?" asked a voice behind me. "Thanks Dick, it is almost exactly like my room back in Amity." I said. "Hey, I remembered you saying something about wanting to be an astronaut when we were kids." Dick said. "Thanks bro, this really means a lot." I said. "No problem little brother. Ok well I'm going to go and see Jasmine.

Jasmine's pov

Well I'm going to have to remember to thank dick in the morning. I said. The room was preface, it was neon pink, Red and Emerald green and it was decorated with a bunch pop star stuff like a microphone and a keyboard. Do you like it?" dick asked behind me. "Thanks Dick it is just like my room back in Amity, I said. Well I remember you saying you wanted to be a pop star when we were kids. Dick said. Thanks bro this means a lot to me. I said. No problem little I'm off to bed. I'm helping Cy build that ray in the morning." Dick said. "Well see you in the morning. Hopefully I won't wake anybody else up." I said. Dick smiled and left the door closing behind him. I flopped down on my back in the bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter

Robin's pov

I woke up pretty early so I decided to go and check on Danny and Jasmine. When I got to his room I saw that he was on his stomach and drooling a little. "Still the same no matter whose body he is in." I said with a smile. I walked out the door and went to Jasmine's room to see that she was sucking her thumb then I closed the door and down into the common room, when I got there I saw Cyborg there fixing breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Cy," I said. "Hey, if nothing happens today why don't we continue work on that ray before we get called out to fight crime or something." Cy said. "Sure thing, it could possibly be a good thing if we don't have to fight in each other's bodies." I said. Then we stopped when we heard someone stumbling in behind us. I turned to see my little brother and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then out of nowhere Jasmine comes and scared me.

"You won't be able to sneak up on anyone like that Danny and good job Jasmine." I said. "Sorry," Danny said with a yawn. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep anymore with the sun coming in." he said with another yawn. "Then we will go and get you curtains once we are back in the right bodies." I said. Danny nodded and went over to the couch and turned on the TV. It was on the news and they were talking about how Danny and Jasmine was missing.

"Maybe we should have stuck around." I said. "Gee, ya think? Great now they are all thinking that we are missing or dead as well." Danny and Jasmine said. "Did you have any other friends back in Amity?" I asked. "Well there was Valerie. But other than that Sam, Tucker and me and Jasmine were always picked on for being seemingly weak and nerdy." Danny said.

"We will take care of this. We probably shouldn't announce it to the world that Robin has a brother and a sister and all of them are triples. That just gives Slade a chance to go after you and Danny." Cyborg said. "You're right Cyborg. Whenever we go out after we fix this I want you to be in ghost form." I said. "Will do bro. When's breakfast?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "Almost done." Cyborg said. "Make sure there is something the BB will eat as well as me." he said. "Why, just cause you are in his body?" Cy asked. "Yes, I will not violate his body by eating meat." Danny said.

"And I thank you for that." BB said coming up behind him. Danny turned and they kissed. I wasn't creeped out at all, I was always opened minded but when it comes to new people in the tower not so much. My brother and sister were a different story.

Pretty soon Raven and Starfire came into the room with us and we ate breakfast. "So what is on the schedule today, Robin?" Starfire asked. "Well, if we are not called out today Cyborg and I should complete the ray to switch us back and we can officially make Danny and Jasmine a member. One thing though, when we go out all the time we have to keep it on the down low that Danny, Jasmine and I are triples. We don't want Slade to know so he can use them as bait." I said. "Okie dokie, so they have to go around in there Phantom form and we should possibly change their hair style as well." Star said. "I have an idea for it. Sam would probably really like it." Danny and Jasmine said.

"Right, so after breakfast we change Phantom's look and work on changing us back to normal." I said. "Good, cause breakfast is done." Cyborg said. We all gathered around the table and ate breakfast. By the time we finished we split up and started to work on the ray and anything else we did.

Danny's & Jasmine's P.O.V.

"Hey BB, Rae, I want to give myself a haircut." Me and Jasmine said. "Are you sure, or is it that you want to spend some quality alone time with me." BB and Rae said. We smiled and dragged them away and into his room. "So what exactly are we doing?" they asked. "Changing our look so the police won't recognize us." Me and Jasmine said. "Why are the police after you?" they asked his voice was filled with concern. "Well, Robin, Jasmine and me left Amity rather quickly after he found us. So now the police think that we have been kidnapped or something." We said.

We sat them down on in a chair we found in the room and started on our hair. "Do any of the girls have a straightener here?" I asked. "Yes; and Jasmine went to go and get it. When she came back she found it and a brush and some scissors and brought them back into the bedroom with her.

"So, will I like the new look?" BB and Raven asked with a smirk. "I sure hope so." we said. Me and Jasmine gave them a quick kiss before we went to work on changing our look. I took the straightener and plugged it in as I planned on how I was going to do this. As we began to straighten our hair BB had a look of shock on his face. "Dude, how do you know how to do this?" BB asked. "It was a dare Sam and Tuck had me do. I went Goth for a day." Danny said.

Once the hair was straightened we decided to style in a way that I wanted it. I layered it and styled it in a different way. "Hey D, Jazzy, are you almost done?" BB and Rae asked. "Yeah almost babe, just hold still a little longer." we said. I made it so that my hair covered my right eye and my left was left alone. "Alright, now I'm done." I said. "Sweet let me see." BB and Rae said. We did and they had a big smile on there face. "Dude, this is sweet. Definitely a good look for you." they said. "I'm glad that you think so, it is staying." we said.

The door opened up behind us and Robin was standing there. "Nice look bro and sis. The ray is ready." Robin said. "Awesome." We all said. We walked back into the living room where the rest of the team was waiting for us. "Nice look D and J." Cyborg said. "Thanks," we said. "Alight now, ya'll ready?" Cy asked. We nodded and we got hit with the blue light again. This time around though, we didn't get knocked unconscious just disorientated for about a minute. Once we got ourselves centered I noticed that I was back in my own body.

"Did it work?" Dick asked. "I think so." I said. "Woohoo! I'm in my body again." BB said. "Glad it worked." Robin said. "Now, let's go and get some pizza." Cyborg said. We agreed and headed out to the pizza place. We all got into the T-Car with BB as a kitten in my lap. I loved it; it was adorable that my boyfriend was like this with me. Sooner than I expected we were sitting around the table and already ordered. Apparently my suggestion had calmed BB and Cyborg's fight and now it was a peaceful meal. Of course every peaceful moment was interrupted by something.

In the middle of my second slice of pizza my and Jasmine's ghost sense went off for the first time here in Jump City. I stiffened and looked around, trying to find the source. "What is it Danny, Jasmine?" Robin asked. "There is a ghost somewhere around." we answered. "Where?" he asked. "We don't know. We'll be right back." we said. We shot out of our seat and took to the skies. We floated above our team for a second and looked around. We noticed that the ghost was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to hide from us. Our communicator that Dick handed to us earlier today went off.

"What do you got Danny, Jasmine?" Dick asked. "Nothing, he's hiding from us." I said. "Do you know who would hide from you?" he asked. "Skulker would. But he usually shows himself by now." We said. Then out of nowhere we were hit by a missile.

Robin's P.O.V.

We were watching Danny and Jasmine from below and we had just seen them take a missile. "Danny!" Jasmine me and Raven yelled. "Titans GO!" I yelled. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy took to the skies and Cyborg and I went to go and make sure that Danny and Jasmine were okay. We tracked there communicator and we found them coming out of a hole in the ground.

"Dudes, you okay?" Cyborg asked. "Peachy. Where is that bastard?" Danny and Jasmine asked. "Star, Raven and BB are keeping him busy." I said. "Alright, we need to run him down we are going to have to destroy his suit." they said. They took off again and we decided to head up to the top of a building. When we got to the top what we saw stunned us. Danny and Jasmine had ripped the head off the ghost and took something green out of the helmet. The four of them landed on the roof and Danny was still holding the green blob.

"Guys, this is Skulker." Danny and Jasmine said. "Dude, that little dude was in the big tough suit?" BB asked. "Yes, now how are we going to get rid of you?" Danny and Jasmine asked the green blob. "You cannot do anything to the greatest hunter in all of the Ghost Zone!" Skulker yelled. "We have before and we are doing it again." Danny and Jasmine said. "So how are you going to get rid of him?" I asked. "Not sure. Actually, I have an idea." Danny said. He then threw the tiny coast out towards the ocean and it was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Dude, you should totally play baseball." BB said with a smile. "No way in hell babe, I don't even like baseball. I actually really like football or hockey a lot better and I like soccer, football and hockey." Danny and Jasmine said. "Dudes, you haven't seen your brother in seven years and you guys are so much alike it isn't even funny." Cyborg said. Danny, Jasmine and I laughed and we went back to finish eating the pizza we left on our table. On our way back Jasmine's ghost sense went off and she told us to stay here and she left and when she didn't come back for a while we all went looking for her and when we saw her she was on the ground bleeding so Raven ran up to her and healed her and she woke up and we asked what happened. Ok let me start from the beginning. Jasmine said

Flashback

15 year old Jasmine was with her boyfriend Tucker and her best friends Sam and her brother Danny was at home sick. They were just leaving the Nasty Burger when Jasmine's ghost sense went off and she saw a ghost that she had never saw before so she transformed in to her ghost form and went to fight the new ghost. All shale Neal before John he said. Not if I have something to say about it John. Then we started to fight and I won but he said he would be back stronger than ever and he said that if I told anyone he would kill them after he left I told Sam and Tucker and we all agreed not to tell Danny about this.

End of flashback

So you see that is why I was hiding that ghost from you because he said that he would kill anyone I told and I didn't want that to happen to anyone so I hid that ghost from you Danny. It's ok Jazzy you were only trying to keep me safe Danny said. Ok I said now let's go and finish our pizza we left on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next chapter

Jasmine's pov

It has been a few months since Dick came and got me and Danny from Amity, and now it was our 16th birthday. I was excited; this will be the first birthday in a long time that I get to be with my two brother all together. I got out of bed and was greeted by Beast Boy, Danny and Raven.

"Hey D, Jazzy, how did you sleep?" BB and Raven asked. "I did, you don't know what day it is do you?" me and Danny asked. "Wednesday, why?" they asked. "Robin didn't tell guys, did he?" me and Danny asked. "Tell us what?" BB and Rae asked. "It's our birthday today, our 16th birthday." Me and Danny said. BB and Raven smiled and then gave us a hug and kissed us. It was great to be kissed like this on a daily basis.

"We need to tell the others." BB and Raven said. Me and Danny smiled and then they ran off. "I wonder what they are up to." I asked myself. Me and Danny walked down the hall and then down into the training room. Robin was in there training but stopped as soon as we walked in.

"Happy birthday bro," me and Danny said. "Happy birthday to you too Danny and Jasmine." Dick said. "BB and Rae didn't know that it was our birthday, did you not tell them? "me and Danny asked. "No, I didn't think about it since we were protecting our city so much." Dick said. "It's okay, but I wouldn't be surprised when we go upstairs to see them planning something for us." we said. "I know, hey do you want to continue with the self-defense lessons?" Dick asked. "Sure, it's a good work out." we said. We changed into something comfortable and then Dick began the lesson.

Danny was almost to the point where he can beat me and Robin but always by the end of the lesson he would end up being pinned to the matt. "You getting there little brother and you have gotten better little sister." Dick said. "Thanks," we said. We helped Danny up and then we went to go and take a shower and change before we see what the rest of the Titans are planning for us.

Dick, Jasmine and I went up together and not to our surprise the other Titans were waiting for us. "Happy Birthday!" they yelled together. "You owe us ten bucks." Me and Danny whispered. Dick smirked but nodded as we walked in and almost immediately me and Danny was engulfed by Starfire.

"Oh friend Danny and Jasmine, thank you for telling us that all these years we have been missing Robin's birthday." Starfire said. We phased out of her embrace and started panting for breath and I had to use my inhaler. "You would think that we would get used to that by now." we said. "One would think. Thanks guys, even though my brother and sister did tell you guys." Dick said. "Your very welcome bro." we said with a smile. Robin smiled but launched himself at us. Instantly we became intangible and Dick hit the floor behind us.

"No fair," he said. "Sorry, it was instinct." we said. Beast Boy and Raven came up to me and Danny and wrapped their arms around me and Danny. "Come on ya'll we have cake and ice cream as well as presents!" Cyborg yelled. Me and Danny smiled as BB and Rae ran forward and grabbed a present and handed it to me and Danny. We saw a look on their face that told us that they were up to something. When we opened it we was shocked, it was a model rocket that Danny kept in his room in Amity and it was my guitar along with my music I wrote. Tears started to form as we picked it up, we immediately hugged them.

"Sam and Tucker bought this for us for Christmas years ago; you have no idea what this means to me BB and Rae, thank you." Me and Danny said. BB and Raven blushed and then we saw a note in the box, we read it without taking it out of the box. 'This is only part one, if you want the other part meet me in your room later. Love BB and Rae.' We looked over at them and gave them a slight nod. About an hour later we finished opening the presents. I got a video game from Cyborg, a book from Raven and I don't even know what from Starfire. Dick got a cd from Cyborg, training stuff from Raven; I don't even want to know what he got from Star. Danny got a few video games from Cyborg, some cd from Raven; and I don't know what from Starfire.

The cake was a chocolate and vanilla swirl with chocolate icing and a vanilla ice cream. "All right, we have to know. Who made the cake?" we asked. "I did," Cyborg said proudly. "Damn, well there goes that idea." we said. So instead we gave Cyborg a high five. "Thanks D and J, I'm glad you like it but what about you Rob?" Cy asked. "It's great, almost like mom made." Rob said sadly. "It is, isn't?" we asked. "Well I am going to head out for a patrol while you five stay back and have some fun." Cyborg said.

Our eyes widened as well as Dick's but me and Danny smirked as we looked over at BB and Rae. BB and Rae smiled back and when Cyborg left I walked with Raven into my room. "So, what did you have in mind R?" I asked. We entered the room and she smiled at me. She closed the door behind me and made sure that it was locked. "Well, it's something that I know we have wanted to do for a while now." Rae said. I blushed as she moved closer to me and kissed me.

She pushed me towards the bed while our tongues were twisting around each other. Soon I fell over onto the bed with Rae on top of me. My hands started to roam down his body and I could already feel myself get hard for him. Rae's hands moved up my chest then back down. She pulled off my shirt and I pulled off hers.

"Do you really want to do this?" Rae asked. To answer him I stuck my hand down her pants. She gasped but I smiled seeing her reaction. I took my hand out and we struggled out of our pants and Rae ended up back on top of me. Rae started to move down my body.

"Oh god," I moaned. Rae started to lick and suck, it just felt like heaven. "You taste so good J." Rae said. "Don't stop," I moaned. Rae stopped and pulled out and then put his finger into me to get me ready. It burned at first but soon I was getting used to it. "Are you ready for me?" Rae asked. "As ready as I can be Rae." I said. She then removed her fingers and lifted me and gently pushed himself into me. I gasped but she captured my lips as she let me get used to her being inside of me. She slowly pushed more of her into me until she was all the way in.

"Are you okay J?" she asked. "Never better, this feels wonderful, hurts at first but I can't wait to do it to you." I said. "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded and she started to thrust himself into me. An hour later we both came and Raven collapsed on top of me. "I love you Jazzy." she said. "I love you too Rae, this was the best birthday ever." I said. We both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter

Dick's P.O.V

I had an awesome night with Starfire and I am almost certain that Danny and Jasmine had a great night with Beast Boy and Raven as well. I put on my pants and went to my computer, a couple of days ago I had sent Bruce an email about Danny and Jasmine. When I opened up my email I found a response from Bruce. When I read it my eyes shot open. I looked at the time to see that it was almost 8 so Danny and Jasmine should be up. I put on my top and my mask and cape and boots and raced out of my room and into the common room. I found Danny and Beast Boy playing video games and Jasmine and Raven meditating.

"Danny, Jasmine you would never guess what happened." I said. "What is it bro?" they asked. "You know how I was taken in by Batman right?" I asked. "Yeah, what is this about Rob?" Danny and Jasmine asked again. "Well I told him I found you and about your adoptive family and he agrees that we shouldn't be split up again so he is taking you in as well." I said. Danny's, Jasmine's, Raven's and Beast Boy's eyes opened wide and Danny's and Jasmine's mouth fell open.

"Well, say something." I said. "Are you serious? You're not pulling a prank on me or anything are you?" they asked. "Why would I kid?" I asked. They smiled and launched themself at me and hugged me tight. "That is one of the best birthday gifts a guy could ask for Dick, thank you." Danny and Jasmine whispered in my ear. "It's no problem little brother and sister. Now, we just need to tell the media that you didn't die or get kidnapped or anything like that." I said.

"So how do we do that?" Beast Boy asked. "Not exactly sure of that just yet." I said rubbing the back of my head. "You do it too." Danny and Jasmine said with a smile. "What do I do?" I asked confused. "You rub the back of your head when you think. We do that a lot." they said. "Okay, maybe you can help me come up with a plan then." I said. The doors behind us opened up and Cyborg, Star and came into the room.

"A plan for what?" Cyborg asked. "For what we tell the media why Danny and Jasmine disappeared and suddenly ended up in Jump City." I said. Suddenly Danny's and Jasmine's eyes widened and they smiled that smile that got us into a lot of trouble as kids.

"Oh no, whatever it is you're thinking we are not doing it." I said. "Trust me, it'll work." Danny and Jasmine said. "Hear them out Robin, who knows it might actually work better than one of Beast Boy's plans." Raven said. "Hey!" BB exclaimed.

"Anyway, let's hear your plan Danny and Jasmine." I said. "Thank you Raven, alright back in Amity there was this one ghost that everyone knew was after us. So we blame him for kidnapping me after the explosion and nobody saw in the middle of all the confusion. And if they did see Rob running up to us than we can say that the ghost overshadowed him to make us trust him. We got knocked out and when we woke up we were here and you guys took us in. And then that's when your mentor comes in and says that he is taken in another orphaned boy and girl. That way nobody will be able to connect us to Phantom." they said.

"That is actually a really good plan Danny and Jasmine. I'm impressed, how did you learn to come up with something like this?" I asked. "By having a crazed up fruit loop after us on multiple occasions. There was this one time he made me, Jasmine and Jazz fight each other in a ghost and human shield so neither of us could escape and made us fight to the death. So we played along and pretended that Jazz killed us. He fell for it too." Danny and Jasmine said. "I'm not even going to ask." I said.

"So step one would be to tell the press that Danny and Jasmine showed up on our doorstep unconscious." Raven said. "We need to tell Batman the plan as well so he knows his roll." I said. "Of course, you tell him and we will get ready and we need to get our hair, actually never mind." Danny and Jasmine said. "I don't want to know where you were going with that thought process." I said.

Danny's P.O.V.

I was excited to say the least. This way I will always be with my brother and sister and I don't want to leave them again. So I was waiting with them to tell the reporters what had happened and Bruce Wayne showed up with the adoption papers. The play worked that is until Vlad Masters showed up to confront Bruce about adopting me and Jasmine. I gave my brother a look and he nodded and went to go and change into civilian clothes.

"Excuse me Mr. Wayne, but the boy's and girl's parents and I were friends and they would want me to take them." Vlad said. "I'm sorry Mr. Masters but the boy and girl were adopted by them to begin with. I took in there brother but I didn't know about them." Bruce said. "Really? If they have a brother then where is he?" Vlad asked. Then Dick came in right beside me and Jasmine and we smiled.

"Sure they look alike, but how do I know that this isn't just some ploy to get him?" Vlad asked. "Come on Vlad, this is our brother Dick Grayson. My name is Danny Grayson and Jasmine Grayson our parents were killed when we were nine. If you don't believe us look it up. "Me and Jasmine said said. The other Titans weren't in the room with us so we could use his name. Vlad glared at us but Dick stepped in between us.

"Don't you dare hurt my little brother or sister?" Dick said. "You really weren't kidding Danny and Jasmine; well I hope you take care of him Mr. Wayne." Vlad said. Vlad turned around and walked away and we got a good look at the man who was taking us in.

"Dick wouldn't stop talking about you for a long while." Bruce said. "It's nice to meet the man who trained my brother, Batman." we said quietly. "How did you find out? Did your brother tell you?" he asked. "They deduced it all on their own." Dick said. Bruce looked at me and smiled. "So how did you figure it out?" he asked. "Well we knew that you took my brother and he told us that he was Robin. We knew Robin was trained by Batman so we just took a guess and asked him if you were Batman. All he did was confirm it." we said.

"You really are related. Dick found out my secret within a week after adopting him." Bruce said. "Awesome, you know Dick has been teaching us some hand to hand." I said. "Really now? Have they beaten you yet?" Bruce asked. "Not yet, well Jasmine has" Dick said with a smile. "Hey, at least I hold back some or I would totally break bones with my punches. "We said.

"Really now, you are able to break bones?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, when we were fourteen we got into a lab accident in our adoptive parents lab in the basement. What happened was that it made us half-ghost and half-human. One of the things that it gave us was the strength, intangibility, invisibility, flight, ectoblasts, cryoblasts, overshadowing, duplication, and my ghostly wail." we said. "You two are the only children I adopted to possess powers." Bruce said.

"Dude, you didn't tell me that there were more." we said to Dick. "Sorry," Dick said. "So far it is just your brother, you and Jason. Dick and Jason I trained as my partners. Do you at least have control of your powers?" Bruce asked. "Absolutely. I have had our powers for two years now, the only one I seem to have a problem is the duplication. Every time I try I end up with two heads and three eyes or one head three eyes and three arms, actually I'm glad we stood up to Vlad." we said.

"You want to catch me up Dick?" Bruce asked. "Well Vlad is a half-ghost like Danny and Jasmine but they are enemies. Vlad wanted Maddie, Danny's adoptive mom, to be his wife and Danny and Jasmine and there adoptive sister Jazz as his son and daughters." Dick said. "So he's a billionaire psychopath." Bruce said. "Pretty much," we said. "So how do you work on duplication?" Bruce asked. "Well Sam and Tucker kind of helped me with a lot of my powers but we never really figured out how to work that particular power. "We said. "Right, Dick, help your brother and sister duplicate themself. I will have Alfred set up two more beds in your old room in case you guys come and visit sometime." Bruce said. He got up and left us alone in the room.

"Does he do that often?" we asked. "Yes, so that was Vlad?" Dick asked. "Yes, his ghost form looks nothing like him either, not like me that is." I said. "Really now, what does his ghost form look like?" he asked. "Like a blue skinned vampire with black hair and his suit is all white with a cape that's red on the inside." we said. "Seriously, a vampire?" Dick asked. "Yeah, hey I've got an idea do you want to switch clothes and get a kick out of confusing the team?" I asked. "You're on." Dick said. And while we do that can I play a concert for you guys Jasmine asked. Yes you can dick said.

I smiled and we quickly switched our clothes and changed our hair styles. I actually put on his costume and we headed back to the tower. I couldn't help but smirk but then I looked over at my brother. "You know this will only work if we don't kiss Star or BB." I said. "I know, they will be able to figure it out. So let's just see if they figure it out just by talking to them, or doing something with them." Dick said. "Good idea bro." I said. We walked into the Tower and we were going to let the fun begin.


End file.
